


Christmas JohnDave Drabble

by Asseziuh



Series: JohnDave Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asseziuh/pseuds/Asseziuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really short but I figure I'll post it anyways. Just a little drabble about Christmas and quiet nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas JohnDave Drabble

The cold winter’s night was dark and quiet, the snow falling in large clumps that quickly covered the ground in a light powder. It was eerie, the silent calm of the snowstorm, the way that everything seemed so blanketed and close. The lilting, sweet melody of the Christmas channel turned on was intoxicating and relaxing. On any other night, John would have found the idea of dancing in front of the fire to be cheesy and stupid, but as he offered a hand to Dave, it seemed like the most important thing to do.

 

It was enchanting, the sweet half smile that found its way to Dave’s lips as he realized what John was up to. For someone who refused to smile at even the funniest of jokes, he sure had a great one. Dave took the hand offered up to him, and John led him in front of the roaring fire.

 

Sure hands slipped around his waist, and John moved his own around to hug Dave’s back. The music enclosed the space around them, filling them with a sweet warmth as they swayed gently to the beat. John watched their shadows move on the floor along with them, observing the way the light flickered across the walls as the fire swayed and danced.

 

John could feel soft lips press against his forehead, and he smiled tenderly at the notion. He burrowed his head under Dave’s chin, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat as they breathed in time with eachother. For a night that was so cold and lonely, John felt warm and fuzzy in the arms of the one he loved most.

 

The clock chimed on the fireplace above them, and John started slightly at the noise, causing Dave to chuckle above him. He pulled away to give him and indignant scowl, but Dave seemed much more interested in looking up at the clock that had startled him in the first place. John followed his gaze, realizing that the clock in question had worked it’s way to midnight. He blinked up at it for a minute, wondering where the night had gone, as he felt Dave’s lips near his ear, his breath hot and faint.

  
“Merry Christmas, John.”


End file.
